Une journée révisions
by twolivze
Summary: Kido invite Fudo pour réviser. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.


Kido soupira. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, finalement, d'avoir invité Fudo pour réviser ensemble ! Certes, il était prêt à travailler, leurs cahiers étaient devant eux, mais le stratège était distrait par la présence du brun à côté de lui. Pourtant il ne faisait rien, il relisait ses cours ! Mais le châtain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, de l'examiner. Son air concentré le rendait terriblement attractif...

"Dis, Fudo, sur une échelle de un à cinq, combien tu m'aimes ?

-i au carré."

Kido s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. C'était quoi cette histoire, i au carré ? Mais...

"Ça fait moins un !

-Bien joué p'tit génie."

Le garçon aux lunettes se mit à bouder. Il savait que le numéro huit n'était pas très démonstratif, même s'il se trouvait qu'il était le plus en manque d'amour la plupart du temps, mais quand même, il pouvait faire un effort ! Le brun lui sourit moqueusement, et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à ses livres. Il savait précisément ce qu'il faisait, pour rendre fou le stratège. Et il adorait ça, car le voir rougir était la plus belle des récompenses. Celui-ci essayait d'ailleurs de cacher son changement soudain de couleur en plongeant son nez entre les pages de ses cours. Il détestait Fudo autant qu'il l'aimait. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Le petit incident permis à Kido de fusionner de nouveau ses pensées sur le travail qu'il avait à faire, et grâce à l'aide de la personne à ses côtés, il comprit certaines choses où il avait encore du mal, car oui, parfois, il arrivait qu'il ait des difficultés. Ce que le second stratège ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler et pour se moquer de lui. À un moment d'ailleurs, ce dernier en eût marre de relire inlassablement les mêmes choses, et il se leva discrètement pour enlacer le châtain. C'était sa réaction à ce moment là qui était la meilleure : il avait toujours un mouvement de recul, car il n'était pas habitué et ne s'y attendait pas, mais au final, il se laissait abandonner dans les bras du brun. Il adorait vraiment faire des câlins au numéro quatorze quand il s'y attendait le moins, c'était vraiment son activité favorite quand il se trouvait avec lui.

"Akio..."

C'était un soupir. Le numéro huit le savait, son copain voulait encore travailler, mais c'était mauvais pour sa santé s'il y mettait trop de cœur, sans s'arrêter un peu.

"On devrait faire une pause, tu penses pas ?

-Akio s'il te plaît...

-Allez, je veux passer un peu de temps avec toi ! En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu te tues dans les révisions ! Je sais qu'on a bientôt des examens, mais quand même, tu as le droit de te stopper un moment !"

Le châtain soupira à nouveau. Le second stratège avait raison, il en était conscient, d'ailleurs il savait vraiment être persuasif.

"D'accord, je veux bien faire une pause.

-Jusqu'à la fin de la journée !

-Quoi ?!

-Allez, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, ne fait pas ton rabat-joie ! Ça ne te fera pas de mal, crois-moi, Kido-kun."

Fudo sourit avec son air moqueur qu'il arborait si bien. Le surnom qu'il attribuait au numéro quatorze, il ne le lâchait pas, juste pour l'embêter.

"Fais-moi confiance, et laisse-moi cette soirée, Kido-kun... Tout se passera bien ne t'inquiète pas."

Il caressa lentement sa joue, comme pour le faire languir, puis il laissa retomber sa main. Il partit ensuite de la cuisine, Kido n'ayant pas bougé et restant perplexe sur sa chaise. Certes, il aimait Fudo, mais parfois, il avait peur. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait réservé. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir accepté, même s'il n'avait pas eu réellement d'autre choix. Il se décida alors enfin à bouger, et rejoignit son compagnon qui se trouvait être dans la cuisine. Comme le brun l'avait fait auparavant, le châtain l'enlaça, et posa sa tête dans son cou. Son souffle vint faire frissonner le numéro huit.

"Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me rejoindre ? Comme c'est gentil, Kido-kun.

-Arrête ça, tu sais très bien que je te suivrais n'importe où."

Fudo rougit. L'amour que lui dévoilait Kido par ce genre de petites déclarations avait toujours son effet sur lui, et il se maudissait pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il était vulnérable ! Il essaya de ne pas montrer son instant de faiblesse, et continua de chercher ce qui l'intéressait. Il voulait faire un bon repas, qu'ils pourraient manger tous les deux devant la télévision. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il aura le courage de lui demander un câlin de plus ?

"Tu fais quoi ?

-Surprise ! Tu sauras quand tout sera prêt.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les surprises...

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es un rabat-joie, Kido-kun.

-C'est pas vrai ! J'aime juste avoir un contrôle sur la situation. C'est tout.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que c'est une surprise."

Fudo sourit, laissant une petite caresse sur le joue du châtain, encore. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait à devenir terriblement frustré. Il avait arrêté de travailler pour lui, il lui devait bien un petit moment à deux, tout de suite, non ?

"Allez Fudo, dis-moi !

-Tu vas pas me faire une crise comme un enfant de cinq ans quand même ?"

Ce ton moqueur dans sa voix, le stratège l'avait bien décelé. Il décida alors de bouder, et quitta la pièce pour aller dans le salon. Le brun en profita pour prendre quelques trucs à manger, avec ce qu'il trouvait dans les placards qui n'étaient pas les siens, et rassembla le tout sur un plateau. Il se dirigea là où était son milieu de terrain préféré, et déposa le plateau sur la table basse. Le numéro quatorze regardait la télévision, sans un regard pour son partenaire. Pourtant, et Fudo l'avait bien aperçu, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés quand il l'avait vu arriver avec la nourriture.

"Yuuto."

Le sus-nommé tressaillit. Entendre son prénom ainsi prononcé avait le don de lui donner des frissons dans tout le corps. Malgré lui, il tourna la tête vers le numéro huit.

"Surprise, désolé c'est pas le top du top, mais je voulais juste une petite soirée, tranquille, rien que tous les deux... Me fait pas la tête...

-Je pourrais jamais te faire la tête..."

Kido sourit tendrement, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il rigola quand des rougeurs apparurent sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

"Tu as beau faire le garçon moqueur et sûr de lui, tu es toujours aussi timide et gêné, c'est vraiment mignon !

-Arrête ça..."

Fudo essaya de se concentrer sur le film pour esquiver son copain, qui laissa échapper un autre rire. Il murmura quelques chose, que le châtain ne comprit pas.

"Tu peux répéter ?

-Non rien."

Kido fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Il fixa longuement le second stratège, qui rougit d'autant plus, et baissa les yeux.

"Je te demandais juste si je pouvais avoir un câlin, voilà, t'es content ?"

Le visage du numéro quatorze s'apaisa, et un sourire tendre s'y plaça. Il se colla à son brun, et passa ses bras autour de lui.

"Bien sûr que tu peux. Je t'aime, Akio.

-Mmhpf..."

C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Il répondit à l'étreinte doucement, et inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je t'aime aussi Yuuto...

-Tu sais, au départ, je regrettais de t'avoir invité parce que tu me distrayais trop pour que je travaille. Au final, je suis content que tu sois venu.

-Je suis content de t'avoir arraché à tes cahiers."

Il sourit.

"Et moi je suis heureux de t'avoir proposé de venir pour réviser."

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front.

﹏

_Pas mon meilleur mais un petit KdFd fluffy ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) Tout comme une pitite review, je dis ça je dis rien..._


End file.
